1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for aiding the mobility of a user's foot and leg and more particularly pertains to a new foot mobility aid for helping a user with limited mobility in a leg and foot help move the user's leg and foot when walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for aiding the mobility of a user's foot and leg is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for aiding the mobility of a user's foot and leg heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,827 by Weider; U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,370 by Ihmels; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,869 by Manley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 207,770 by Loston; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,787 by Littleton; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,011 by Rippel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foot mobility aid. The inventive device includes an elongate flexible strap with a pair of opposite ends. One of the ends of the strap is folded back over an adjacent portion of the strap and coupled to the adjacent portion of the strap to form a foot loop for extending the foot of a user therein.
In these respects, the foot mobility aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping a user with limited mobility in a leg and foot help move the user's leg and foot when walking.